A Pox of Brothers
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: "Older brothers are a pox!" A Steadfast and Valiant companion story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "Older brothers are a pox!" A _Steadfast and Valiant_ companion story.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. This story is set after chapter 4 of _Steadfast and Valiant_. Enjoy!

 **A Pox of Brothers**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Older brothers are a pox!" Lucy declared as she flounced through the open doorway.

Kat looked up with a grin. "Of course, they are. They can't really help themselves. And, what have they done now?"

She sighed loudly. "They had the gall to accuse Tarrin of…well, of being far less than a gentleman just because we were caught by Pixies and their mischief caused us to look a bit bedraggled."

Kat laughed softly. "My understanding is that 'bedraggled' is an understatement for your appearance." She gestured to Leeta, whom Lucy only just now noticed, and added, "Go ahead and cancel my next meeting, please. It seems the Queen's grace and I must consult on an urgent matter."

The Black Elder Nymph curtsied. "Of course, my lady. Your Majesty."

As soon as she left the room, Lucy flung herself on to the settee beside Kat, her red skirts flaring at her vehemence. Without even waiting for the older woman to speak, she launched into her speech. "Older brothers are a pox! How could they think Tarrin capable of anything the least bit disreputable? It is Tarrin Peridanson for the love of Aslan! He can barely speak to me without mixing his words up on some days and we've known each other for years! Edmund knighted him! He knows Tarrin, he's good friends with him, and yet he doesn't show any faith in him? It is not as though I would have permitted any of _that_ sort of mischief either. I do know how to use my dagger. Boys are such a botheration!"

She huffed then grabbed Kat's hand and tugged on it. "Won't you do something about them?" She widened her eyes. "Please, Kat?"

Kat smirked. "They are your brothers, Lucy. Your older brothers to boot and they really can't help being protective of you."

"But it is Tarrin!"

"Be glad it was. Knowing your brothers, any other man would have found himself skewered the moment you reached the courtyard."

"Kat!"

The older woman laughed and raised both hands. "All right, all right, I shall endeavor to remind your brothers that Tarrin is a far better candidate than any of those obnoxious lordlings hanging around the Cair these days trying to curry your favor."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "They really would be a sight more tolerable if they would just believe me when I tell them I'm not interested in their suit. And, Tarrin is not a suitor, Kat."

"Of course, he isn't," she agreed mildly even as her blue eyes twinkled with laughter. "I shall remind them that they'd rather have Tarrin escorting you and getting in trouble with Pixies than any man who actually has designs on you. Besides, the poor boy has caught cold after going through all that trouble to bring you home safely."

Lucy squealed and threw her arms around her. "Oh thank you, Kat! I know you'll make them see sense. Even if you have to beat it into them." She leapt to her feet and was almost out the door when she stopped. "Kat?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could speak to Oreius too? He was there when Tarrin and I returned and you know how he can be."

Kat tilted her head back and laughed. "Yes, I know. I'll talk to the Kentauri too."

Lucy clapped her hands as she bounced in place. "Wonderful! Now I'll just fetch some things from the kitchen and then I'll check on Tarrin. I do hope he's not completely miserable. Thank you, Kat!" She called the last over her shoulder as she darted out into the hall.

Now that Kat was going to tend to the pox of brothers (and one extremely overprotective general), Lucy would be able to concentrate on more important things. Like making sure Tarrin was faring well despite her brothers' less than friendly reactions to him of late. Boys.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
